reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuevo Paraíso
(or New Paradise) is one of three major territories featured in Red Dead Redemption. The state is in Mexico. Nuevo Paraíso is the northern part of Mexico. Separated by San Luis River, it is not part of American territory, unlike New Austin and West Elizabeth. During this time, Mexico was in the early stages of an armed revolution, led by Abraham Reyes. Nuevo Paraíso is composed of three smaller regions, Punta Orgullo, Perdido, and Diez Coronas. It is the second region John Marston travels to during the main storyline and it is unlocked by the mission "We Shall Be Together in Paradise". Nuevo Paraiso is is based on several Mexican border states, including Chihuahua (Punta Orgullo), Coahuila (Perdido), Nuevo Lion and Tamulipas (Diez Coronas). Locations in Nuevo Paraiso The following is an alphabetical list of the 31 locations found in Nuevo Paraiso: Punta Orgullo *Crooked Toes *Escalera *Nosalida *Plata Grande *Puerto Cuchillo *Sidewinder Gulch *Tesoro Azul *Frontera Bridge Perdido *Agave Viejo *Barranca *Campo Mirada *Chuparosa *Laguna Borrego *Las Hermanas *Hendidura Grande *Ojo del Diablo *Primera Quebrada *Ramita de la Baya *Rancho Polvo *Rio del Toro *Sepulcro Diez Coronas *Alta Cabeza *Casa Madrugada *El Matadero *El Presidio *Mesa de la Luna *Mesa del Sol *Roca de Madera *Torquemada Trivia *As Nuevo Paraíso is part of Mexico and not America, you will be pursued by Mexican authorities if you break the law and any accumulated bounties can only be cleared in Nuevo Paraíso. The separation from America also makes it a good escape for criminals. *On the eastern side of Nuevo Paraiso, the landscape resembles Monument Valley in Arizona/Utah, USA. *The name, Nuevo Paraíso, may be a reference to the real-life Mexican region, Nuevo León, which borders Texas and contained much of the action of the Mexican Revolution. *Nuevo Paraíso is the only large territory that has no snow. *There appears to be no deffinite boundary between New Austin and Nuevo Paraíso. Even after crossing a bridge into one of the territories, the game may still recognize you as being in the territory you just left (music from that territory will still be playing, bounties will still be obtained). Only after you walk a certain distance will the name of the reigon appear, and you will be recognized as being in the new territory. Some players have reported that the game still recognized the player as being in Mexico after crossing Butter Bridge as far as just outside of MacFarlane's Ranch. This may be a developer oversite, or just a bug in the programming. A similar issue happens sometimes when going from New Austin to West Elizabeth. Glitches Early Access to Nuevo Paraiso (patched) *This is very similar to the trick that will land you in West Elizabeth, but it is far more challenging. First you need to go to Frontera Bridge located in the southwestern part of New Austin. It is little more than a very skinny train bridge which connects the line from New Austin to Nuevo Paraiso. Before approaching the bridge, save your progress as you may have to attempt this feat more than once. Now walk across the bridge without falling into the water and you'll soon come to a pile of wood blocking your path. Climb over the wood and walk to the very end of the bridge, but be careful. When you get to the end, a display reading "Punta Orgullo" will pop up. Now here's the challenge, you'll need to get arrested here, but the arrest cannot be made by US lawmen. If you let the US lawmen arrest you here, they will take you back to MacFarlane's Ranch because Nuevo Paraíso is part of Mexico. So, in order for this to work, you must somehow get the attention of the Mexican lawmen. The best strategy is to have a long-range weapon like a rifle or repeater and wait for civilians on horseback or wagons to come along on the opposite shore. When you spot your target, start shooting like crazy and eyewitnesses should begin to appear. The eyewitnesses will alert the Mexican lawmen and they'll eventually arrive near your location, but there's a catch. In order for the Mexican lawmen to arrest you, they'll have to get close to you, meaning that you must somehow lure them onto the opposite side of Frontera Bridge without getting shot. Though annoying, this can be done, but it requires a great deal of patience. When the Mexican lawmen finally arrest you, you will be transported to Escalera, and just like that, you're in Mexico. Now, getting back to New Austin is not easy either. If you auto-save your progress and die, the game will reset you back in New Austin. On the other hand, if you save your progess while in Mexico, you're in for one hell of a ride. In this situation, the only way back is to return to Frontera Bridge and jump it while on horseback or ride the train over to america. Before attempting the jump, save your progess because your chances of screwing up are around 75%. If you manage to jump the bridge, get off your horse, climb back over the pile of wood, and you're home free. Because this exploit is so difficult, it is not recommended for everyone, unless one is desperate for a fun time in Mexico. As of the Title Update 1.02, this trick no longer works. Of course, you can always clear the system cache if you want to get around this problem (see West Elizabeth page). *Another, much easier way to do this is to go to the New Austin side of Ramita de la Baya, a bridge located to the east of Plainview (Its not Frontera Bridge). Go to the bridge's edge, and the game will think you're in Mexico. Next, place a waypoint just under Chuparosa, then set up a camp. Select Travel>>Travel to Waypoint. If done correctly, you should now be in Mexico. To get back to New Austin, go to the same bridge, go to the edge of the bridge, and set up another camp. It's should have John setting up a camp on the other side of the bridge (New Austin side), so you can just leave the camp. Unfortunately, this trick, like the one above, no longer works due to the Title Update 1.02. A similar way to get to mexico via Frontera Bridge is to walk to the end of the bridge until "Punta Orgullo" pops up. The game now thinks you're in Mexico. Now, turn around and walk back along the bridge, and make camp at the small flat area to the left of the track. You can walk a short distance away from the bridge without 'leaving' Mexico due to the ill-defined border. If you leave camp, the game will spit you out on the mexican side of the river. Unfortunately, there are some drawbacks to all this. For example, some of the items sold in shops will be unavailable for purchase because you must progress through the main storyline to unlock them. The following items cannot be purchased upon your arrival in Mexico: Bolt Action Rifle, Semi-automatic Pistol, LeMat Revolver, Fire Bottles, Dynamite, Throwing Knives, and all 3 Mule deeds. On the other hand, you can still purchase the Semi-auto Shotgun and the deed to the Hungarian Half-Bred once you've broken it. Other drawbacks include: inability to place waypoints in certain locations like El Presidio, and inablility to raid gang hideouts like Nosalida. Gallery File:Mexico.png|John Marston in the town of Escalera. File:Nuevo_paraiso.jpg|Typical landscape in the vicinity of Punta Orgullo File:Nuevo_paraiso2.jpg|Typical landscape in the vicinity of Perdido rdrm.jpg|John talking with an stranger at Nuevo Paraiso Picture5.png|''Feeding the wildlife in Nuevo Paraíso'' Diez coronas.jpg|Typical landscape in the vicinity of Diez Coronas Achievements/Trophies ---- ---- ---- ---- External Links *[http://www.rockstargames.com/reddeadredemption/features/mexico Map of Nuevo Paraiso at the Official Red Dead Redemption Site] es:Nuevo Paraíso Category:Redemption Locations Category:Nuevo Paraiso Category:Locations Category:Red Dead Redemption